conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Building A Future World Nation
To effectively play along with the roleplay in Future World, you need to develop a basic nation outline consisting of three levels of page types. To start off, most importantly, like building any nation, you should create the primarily national page. Page Types Level 1 (Most Important) *National Page: The national page describes and informs readers of everything about you nation, ranging in a basic history, government, economy, military, politics, culture and technology. Use the following pages as examples for setting up your Primary National Page (Union of Everett, Republic of Cascadia, Allied States of America, Grand Yarphese Republic) The national page should also include an infobox, which lists the nation's vital information and should include a picture of the flag, coat of arms and a map of your country. *Leader Page: Another vital page should describe everything about your nation's leader. Come up with a name for him or her and provide an infobox for basic vital information and preferably a picture, to give a face to your character. Make sure the page describes a biography, describing the leader's history, his or her rise to power and his or her stances, political views, orientations and beliefs. See: Trầng Chúp Long, Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer and Nathan Flech. *Military Page: This page is necessary to engage in combat during roleplay. This page should describe your military in basic detail, listing your military departments (army, air force, navy, etc), weapons, tools and vehicles used and information on troop number counts, training information, tactics, uniforms and etc. Further separate pages should be made later, describing each military branch in deeper detail, such as a page describing the Air Force, one for the Navy and one for the Army. See: Federation Air Forces, Union of Everett Navy and Vietnamese Liberation Army. *Diplomacy Page: This page lets people know who your nation is alligned with, who are enemies and everything related to foreign relations with other nations or international organizations. See: Diplomacy Chart of Everett and Foreign Relations of 4chanistan. Detail your nation's views of other key nations including all Future World players both governmentally and in your nation's citizens' view. *Demographics: This page vitally lists everything about your nation in a simple, easy to read, listing, containing all categories ranging from government, politics, military, economy, education, healthcare, statistics, environment and foreign relations. See: Demographics of Everett and Cascadia Demographics. For certain categories, you will have to estimate or come up with statistics such as birth and death rates, immigration rates, military numbers, populations, environment conditions and your GDP and HDI. Level 2 (Important Details) *Economy: This page should detail everything about your nation's economy. It should list your policies, banks, stock markets, Gross Domestic Product and Human Development Index. It can also include information regarding your currency with pictures to go along with that to show your currency. **Gross Domestic Product: This can be calculated more easily by adding up the GDPs of the states, provinces and or nations your new country takes over. **Human Development Index: This is calculated based on how well off your country is in regards to education, healthcare, infrastructure, living conditions, development and etc. The scale runs in a 0 to 1 scale. Most "first world" nations fall into a category of .940 to .970, while poorer nations fall into the .600s, .700s or .800s. *Education: This page should describe your nation's education system, schools, universities and colleges. *Healthcare: This page should describe your nation's healthcare system, hospitals, insurance policies or Universal Healthcare and etc. *Technologies: Many Future World countries possess a unique technological advancement. If you create such a technology, it is important that you explain what it is and how it works and uses for the technology such as things, vehicles, people or others that use the technology. See: Weather Control (YPGN), EMP Weapons (EV) and Orbital Relay Cannon Array. *Politicians: All other major politicians should have their own pages such as former Presidents, Vice Presidents, Secretaries, Governors, Ministers, Cabinet members, etc. These pages should contain the same information as your leader page. *Provinces/Administrative Divisions: This page should go into detail regarding how your nation is made up. It should explain or detail states, provinces, cities, counties, divisions, dependencies, autonomous regions and etc. A map should be made as well to show visually what the nation looks like with these divisions. *Constitution: If your nation has a Constitution, you should create it. The Constitution should outline the government, its powers, civil and human rights and basic laws. It is easier to model your Constitution layout after another real world nation like using the United States Constitution as an example for creating yours. See: Constitution of the Union of Everett and Constitution of the Allied States. *Cities: New cities that have been established that don't exist in real life or cities that exist in real life that have undergone changes and new construction can have articles written about them. Be sure to add an infobox, information regarding neighborhoods and boroughs, street layouts, notable structures and buildings, transportation and various other information regarding utilities, establishment, construction, infrastructure, etc. See: Everett City, Saikyō and Centurion City. Level 3 (Extra Features & Details) *Famous Characters: Famous characters may include additional politicians who have little importance to your nation, celebrities, corporate CEOs or famous businessmen/women and others. These pages should be the same layout as with your leader page for politicians and CEOs/businessmen. Civilians should contain information regarding their biography, their job and what they do and any other details relevent to why they are famous or matter. See: Christine Fletcher (Actress) and Tiffany Conner. *Media: This page should describe information about your nation's media such as news, print, television, internet, radio, movies, celebrities and etc. It should contain information regarding movie or TV ratings, regulation in the media and laws regarding the media. If necessary, you can create individual articles for TV channels, radio stations, websites or others. See: Media In Everett, Federal News Network, Television in the Allied States and Anon TV. **Television, Music & Movies: If you want to add additional creative details to your nation, you may create articles about TV series, movies, games and music that comes from your nation. Write TV series in episodic manner, music with detailed lyrics or band/singer information or details about video games. See: My Life (Gaming Console), Slayer: Darkness Conspires, Dead LIVE and Warmonger (TV series). *Internet & TLD: This page details everything regarding the internet in your nation. Include information about your nation's registered internet TLDs, internet regulation if any and laws regarding the internet. See: .yp, .ev, Internet In Everett and .rc. *Companies: These pages are created individually, detailing information about the different companies and corporations in your nation. There should be an infobox, a logo picture and details about the company. See: Pandemic Productions, Infra Corporation and Hyasoda Military Industries. *Laws: If your nation has any specific laws that are different from most places or new laws or laws that differ from the original nations your country is made up from, you can write these laws out, detailing and explaining them, either in a summarized version or as full text. See: Laws of Everett, Phoebe's Law and Criminal Justice In Everett *Wars: If your nation has been involved in an individual war, alone by itself, you can create a war page for your country. International wars involving more than one player must be categorized into Future World. Your own lone wars are categorized within your nation category. Wars should involve the war page infobox, a description involving the events prior to the war and paragraphs and or a timeline listing of the events and actions during and then after the war. See: Invasion of Britain, Second Iraqistan War and Siege of the Grand Yarphese Republic. *Vehicles: If your nation has any unique vehicles, you can create an article detailing and explaining the vehicle. Include pictures to aid in visualizing the vehicle, whether it is a boat, space ship, car, plane, tank or etc. See: GT1A1 Harris, Avalon Edge, Massachusetts-class Battleship and Mitsubishi Starhawk. *Buildings: If you add any skyscrapers or notable structures to your country, explain them in an article, providing details on the structure, architecture and construction process. See: New World Trade Center, Khuây-Ðầy Platform and Florida-Haiti Interstate Tunnel. Category:Future World Category:Pages undergoing construction